


Birthday Hopes and Wishes

by CreativeExplosion (WritersLife4me), WritersLife4me



Series: City of Rock [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: All of Monsta x are rich, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday boy Hyungwon, Fluff, Friendship, Made with Love, Rich heirs, happy birthday hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLife4me/pseuds/CreativeExplosion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLife4me/pseuds/WritersLife4me
Summary: Hyungwon always knew the greatest gift he ever received was right in front of him.





	Birthday Hopes and Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! Here is a new story! I hope you all enjoy! And Happy Birthday to Hyungwon!

On a Friday night Chae Hyungwon wished he he could be anywhere else but at the Seoul Events Hall. He rested his head upon his arms at one of many large circular tables. The black tablecloth bunched under his arms as he stared at all the wealthy men and women. He should have sat up straight, but for once he couldn't be bothered by his need to keep his image spotless. 

The need to impress had been drilled into his head for years. But at the moment, he could careless about his reputation. A sigh left his lips. Every year his family rented out a large banquet hall to celebrate his birthday, but the last thing he wanted was a bunch of people from the company surrounding him with fake birthday wishes. He rather sleep than experince one more conversation about the stocks. The chair beside him scraped against the floor catching his attention.   
  
"Chae Hyungwon."  
  
He sat up, eyes on the newcomer and frowned. He went back to his previous disinterested postion. It was just Jessica the daughter of one of the many accountants at the company. As usual, she was stopping by to check on him. At first he found it annoying, but then he began to appreciate her efforts.

"Shouldn't you be out there?" She asked.

Kim Jessica was a sweet girl with large expressive eyes that turned to crescent moons when she smiled, black shoulder length hair, and a smooth oval face. He wasn't worried about her telling on him to his father. She was nice. He could trust her unlike some of the cutthroat people that worked underneath his father at the company.

He glanced at her, brows raised. " This is just a huge unnecesary gesture. They use my birthday every year to remind people at the company and their plus ones that yes we are wealthy thank you for noticing. My birthday is a one hour event. The rest of the time is rich people flaunting their money."  
  
Jessica frowned as she smoothed out her navy blue dress. "I see. Hey, where are your friends?"  
  
Hyungwon shook his head. "Why? Are you looking for Hoseok?"  
  
"Chae Hyungwon, I am not interested at all believe me."  
  
He nodded, smirking. "Hyunwoo then?"  
  
She glared, arms crossed. "I am here because you looked sad and lonely I can go."  
  
"I am sorry. They aren't here. I'm just a little upset. I am surprised they aren't here."  
  
"All of them?"  
  
Hyungwon nodded.  
  
"I am sorry. I am sure they have a good reason."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Actually I feel they maybe have a very very good reason. A reason that you weren't supposed to know about."  
  
Hyungwon frowned, noticing the rise in Jessica's voice. He glanced at her, raising a single brow. And she smiled, jutting her head over her shoulder. Hyungwon paused, squinting, wishing he hadn't left his specs at home. He would have worn contacts but his eyes were super tired.  
  
"Wonnie, come on!"  
  
He looked to Jessica confused. He recognized that voice. Minhyuk's happy voice always was distinct to him.  
  
"Your friends are here. They just walked in," Jessica said.  
  
Hyungwon smiled, getting up from his table. He thanked Jessica with a bright smile and headed over to his blurry friends. He was embraced by all his friends and the sensation of warmth spread over him.   
  
"Hyunwoo let your parents know we are going. They weren't happy but that is fine," Kihyun said.  
  
Hyungwon shook his head. " You all are too much!"   
  
He turned over his shoulder, waving to the lovely girl sitting alone at the table. He felt bad for abandoning her. He knew she wasn't too happy to be at the event either. When she waved him away with an even brighter smile, he grinned feeling at ease.   
  
"Quit flirting! It is time to go!"Minhyuk said.

He snorted at the comment, but followed them toward the exit. They exited the grand entrance of the hall bypassing a couple having a heated discussion on the stairs. Across the street, a large parking deck came into view. They arrived at Hyunwoo's black SUVand piled in. He was ready to leave his wealthy life behind for just one night.  
~~~~~  
The SUV traveled down the quiet streets of Seoul, the soft sound of a ballad drifting from the car radio. He looked out the window and took in the tranquil atmosphere of the night. A pleased grin spread across his face. He rarely had time to enjoy quiet days. He lived his life on the fast lane, watching the stocks rise and fall.   
  
"What are you smiling about?"Minhyuk asked, bumping his shoulder. " Miss Jessica perhaps?"  
  
"Shut up or I'll throw you out the car."  
  
"Ouch, so harsh. I think you've spent too much time around Kiki."  
  
Kihyun slapped the back of Minhyuk's head. Minhyuk let out an unncessary dolphin wail as a response. Hyungwon chuckled, shaking his head. He couldn't believe the most eligble bachelors of South Korea were the same goofs he spent time with almost everyday. From the front seat, Hoseok started singing along to the radio music. He smiled. Even if they drove to the middle of nowhere he would enjoy that more than a large useless Birthday from his wealthy parents.   
  
When they pulled in front of Ki's large imposing mansion, he tilted his head in confusion. No one commented on his reaction. Instead, all the doors opened and they filed out of the car. Hyungwon trailed behind his friends. Hoseok stayed behind and waited for him. The other male threw his arm around his shoulders. Hyungwon swatted at his friend when he tried to blow air at his left ear. A low pitch dopey laugh left Hoseok's mouth.   
  
They bypassed maids walking around and and other staff of the Yoo family home. He sighed, remembering a time Ki had wanted to leave home. He hid out at his place for a while but eventually went back home. He pushed the memory aside. They did that sometimes. They hid out at each other's place when things were bad.   
  
They entered into one of the many rooms in the second level. Two couches lined each wall and a single chair sat against the back wall, a window casting a glow on the lone chair.  
  
"You all aren't going to beat me up, right? Do I owe money to the boss?" Hyungwon asked.  
  
"Don't be silly Won," Ki said. " If you owed me money. You wouldn't be here."  
  
Hyungwon snorted. He will never forget the day Kihyun boldly proclaimed himself the leader of their group. He remember he took one look at Hoseok and Hyunwoo, but neither boys minded. They seemed happy to be along for the ride.  
  
"Have a seat wonnie," Joo said, pushing him into the chair.  
  
The room was dark, but even the shadowy appearance couldn't hide the oppulence. He frowned when he noticed Hoseok and Hyunwoo were missing. He glanced around and spotted Changkyun texting on his phone. He rolled his eyes, he was probably posting another silly message on social media.   
  
"So why am I here?" Hyungwon asked. " I didn't know you all were interested in theatrics and -"  
  
"Happy Birthday Wonnie!" Minhyuk shrieked.  
  
His eyes widened at the sight of Kihyun, walking in with a cake, singing. His velvet voice filling the room. He paused, speechless. On either side, his friends joined in on the music. Warmth spread through his chest as his throat clogged from the emotions welling within him. By the time they reached him, moisture had collected in his eyes. He laughed, brushing the tears away. Shouts of" make a wish" surrounded him.  
  
"Guys what?" He asked, after blowing out the last candle.  
  
And then the lights turned on.  
  
Light illuminated the room, revealing colorful garland and Happy Birthdays signage on the cream colored walls. Balloons lined the floor. And now that he remembered it. He remembered kicking a few light objects out of his way when he walked in. His eyes lit up.  
  
"We all agreed we have to do something special. We know how much you hate your families "wealthy birthday parties". We wanted to do something different," Kihyun said. 

Hyungwon nodded.  
  
"You are the best, " Changkyun said. "Don't forget it."  
  
Tears welled in Hoseok's eyes. " Wonnie thank you for your friendship. I love you."  
  
"Hyung," Hyungwon said, his heart full and warm.  
  
"Our sleepy hyung is the greatest in the world, " Joo said. " I don't care what your parents tell you. Don't listen to them."  
  
"Yes, you are allowed to be yourself. You aren't a statue or a robot," Minhyuk said. "This year you are going to let go and have some fun. I'll make sure of it. I love you too much to let you have another stressful year."  
  
Hyunwoo walked in front of him. " Hyung, loves you. Happy birthday."  
  
He glanced at his friends from where he sat, grinning. "I love you all too."

  
Cheers broke out around him as his friends started to attack the cake. He did his best to avoid frosting covered fingers aimed for his face, but in the end he lost and accepted his defeat. On a regular day he would be annoyed by the prospect of his face covered with icing but on his birthday he didn't mind. What was one day of looking ridiculous?

  
"Wow Ki, you did a great job with the cake," Hyunwoo said.   
  
Hyungwon tilted his head in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, you've started a tradition now. You have to make us all a cake for our birthdays too," Minhyuk said. "No chefs like we've done in the past. I want an original made with love cake from Yoo Kihyun."  
  
Hyungwon glanced at Kihyun. "You made me a cake?"  
  
Kihyun avoided eye contact. "Maybe."  
  
"What is Mr. Yoo Confident embarassed. Quick Changkyun. Quick take a pic with your phone," Minhyuk hollered.  
  
Kihyun nearly shoved Minhyuk off the couch they sat on. Hyungwon smiled, eyes fixed on his friend. He couldn't even imagine the amount of time Kihyun spent on a cake. He glanced at the other boy, gratitude filling him up. He snorted at how red the tips of Kihyun's ears were.  
  
" You must be Ki's favorite. He didn't make us a homemade cake," Jooheon said.  
  
"Hey, I explained why already. But you all are right, I am going to make more of an effort in the future. I care about you all so it really isn't a chore."  
  
"Kiki," Hyungwon whined, a twinkle in his eyes. "Kiki made me a cake. What a good friend."  
  
"Quit calling me Kiki," he said. "And I wanted to make you a cake because I love you."

"Thanks,Ki. I love you too."  
  
Kihyun beamed, showcasing the brightest smile he had ever seen. Hyungwon smiled in return, pleased with the surprise gathering. He arose from his chair and joined Kihyun and Minhyuk on the couch. Soon the others joined as well. It was a tight fit but he didnt mind. It was far better than the dogpiles his friends usually liked to do.  
  
"I love you guys," Hoseok said, voice wavering.  
  
On his left Hyunwoo, reached out and gave Hoseok's shoulder a squeeze. Usually Hyungwon would tease the other about his soft heart, but he agreed. He loved his friends.   
  
"Me too," Minhyuk said.   
  
"You all make this heir thing a little less pitiful," Kihyun shared.   
  
Hyungwon understood the feeling. In their world of artificial personalities and smiles, it was great to know his real friends amongst all the fakes. There was no way he was going to trade in these sweet memories for anything.   
  
"Happy Birthday Won!" They shouted.  
  
He chuckled at the sudden burst of energy from them. He was the richest man in the entire world, because he had such a sweet friendship. He always knew the greatest gift of all was his friends. And yeah maybe it was a cheesy thought, but it didn't matter. They had kept their friendship despite the weight of expecations on their shoulders. He glanced at the leftover cake, a fond smile on his lips. His one hope and wish was to have his friends by his side for as long as he can. As he looked at all the smiling faces, he knew his wish would come true. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this story and hope you liked it too. This story is actually a sneak peek to a longer story I am working on. So look forward to it.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading!


End file.
